thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wingspan: Hits and History
Wingspan: Hits and History es un álbum recopilatorio de Paul McCartney que incluye material que abarca desde su primer álbum en solitario, McCartney, hasta Give My Regards to Broad Street. El álbum está acreditado oficialmente a Paul McCartney, a pesar de que la mayoría de los temas están compuestos, interpretados o bien pertenecen a la etapa que Paul McCartney pasó junto a Wings. Historia Durante el periodo que abarca el álbum recopilatorio, McCartney se vio involucrado en quince discos: cinco de ellos en solitario, uno junto a su mujer Linda McCartney y nueve junto a Wings, incluyendo otro álbum recopilatorio, Wings Greatest, de 1978. Wingspan contiene temas extraídos de todos los álbumes, así como singles no disponibles con los discos. Aunque la lista de canciones intenta recoger lo mejor de Wings, en ella también se incluyen trabajos de Paul McCartney en solitario, incluyendo los álbumes previos a la formación del grupo (McCartney y Ram) y los posteriores a su disolución, específicamente desde 1980 hasta 1984. El álbum se encuentra separado en dos discos: por una parte, el disco "Hits" que reúne los mayores éxitos comerciales de Paul McCartney; por otra parte, "History", que recoge canciones de menor repercusión aunque también conocidas. En la edición americana, 14 de las 18 canciones del primer CD pertenecen a Wings, mientras que el segundo disco sólo contiene 9 canciones de un total de 22 de la formación. Editado en 2001 conjuntamente a un documental emitido en televisión con el mismo título, Wingspan tuvo cierto éxito comercial, alcanzando el puesto #5 en el Reino Unido y el #2 en Estados Unidos, donde fue desplazado de lo más alto por el álbum Survivor de Destiny's Child. Poco tiempo después, el álbum fue certificado como doble disco de platino por la RIAA. La edición del documental en DVD, que relata la relación de Paul McCartney con su mujer Linda, la ruptura de The Beatles y la formación de Wings, fue producida por Mary McCartney, quien además entrevista a su padre Paul en la película. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul y Linda McCartney excepto donde se anota. Disco 1: Hits #"Listen to What the Man Said" - 3:55 #* Wings #"Band on the Run" - 5:12 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Another Day" - 3:42 #* Paul McCartney #"Live And Let Die" - 3:12 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Jet" - 4:08 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"My Love" - 4:08 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Silly Love Songs" - 5:54 #* Wings #"Pipes Of Peace" (Paul McCartney) - 3:26 #* Paul McCartney #"C Moon" - 4:34 #* Wings #"Hi, Hi, Hi" - 3:08 #*'Wings #"Let 'Em In" - 5:10 #* Wings #"Goodnight Tonight" (Paul McCartney) - 4:21 #* Wings #"Junior's Farm" - 3:03 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Mull of Kintyre" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 4:44 #* Wings #"Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" - 4:49 #* Paul & Linda McCartney #"With a Little Luck" (Paul McCartney) - 3:13 #* Wings #"Coming Up" (Paul McCartney) #* Paul McCartney - versión de estudio; Paul McCartney & Wings - versión en directo #* Versión de estudio (en edición británica) - 3:53; Versión en directo (en edición norteamericana) - 3:28 #"No More Lonely Nights" (Paul McCartney) - 4:47 #* Paul McCartney #"Eat at Home" - 3:22 (Sólo en la edición japonesa) #*''Paul & Linda McCartney'' Disco 2: History #"Let Me Roll It" - 4:50 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"The Lovely Linda" (Paul McCartney) - 0:45 #* Paul McCartney #"Daytime Nighttime Suffering" (Paul McCartney) - 3:22 #* Wings #"Maybe I'm Amazed" (Paul McCartney) - 3:51 #* Paul McCartney #"Helen Wheels" - 3:45 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Bluebird" - 3:24 #* Paul McCartney & Wings #"Heart Of The Country" - 2:24 #* Paul & Linda McCartney #"Every Night" (Paul McCartney) - 2:34 #* Paul McCartney #"Take It Away" (Paul McCartney) - 4:04 #* Paul McCartney #"Junk" (Paul McCartney) - 1:56 #* Paul McCartney #"Man We Was Lonely" (Paul McCartney) - 2:58 #* Paul McCartney #"Venus and Mars/Rock Show" - 3:45 #* Wings #"Back Seat of My Car" (Paul McCartney) - 4:29 #* Paul & Linda McCartney #"Rockestra Theme" (Paul McCartney) - 2:36 #* Wings #"Girlfriend" (Paul McCartney) - 4:43 #* Wings #"Waterfalls" (Paul McCartney) - 3:23 #* Paul McCartney #"Tomorrow" - 3:25 #* Wings #"Too Many People" (Paul McCartney) - 4:10 #* Paul & Linda McCartney #"Call Me Back Again" - 4:59 #* Wings #"Tug Of War" (Paul McCartney) - 4:04 #* Paul McCartney #"Bip Bop/Hey Diddle" - 3:34 #* Paul & Linda McCartney #* Grabación inédita, con Mary McCartney, hija de Paul y Linda, riendo en el fondo #"No More Lonely Nights (Playout Version)" (Paul McCartney) - 3:55 #* Paul McCartney Categoría:Álbumes recopilatorios de Paul McCartney